In applications, such as oil well drilling, the petrochemical industry and geothermal installations, there is a need for tubing that is highly resistant to the destructive media of substances flowing through the tubing. This destructive media, depending upon the particular application, may include corrosive media, abrasive media, high-temperature media and combnations thereof. For these applications it is known to use monolithic tubing of alloys that are highly resistant to destructive media, which would include nickel-base alloys, such as INCO 625. With monolithic tubing constructed from conventional alloys of this type, the cost of the finished tubing is typically on the order of $50 per foot, and the cost may be much higher for large - diameter tubing. This adds considerably to the overall cost of installations with which tubing of this type is employed.